


Gentle

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Ignis, Established Relationship, M/M, Philosphy, Platonism, Spoilers for Chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: On the train to Cartanica, Ignis doubts his completeness. Prompto tries to dispel his doubt, with a little help from Plato.





	

They were opposite each other. Prompto facing backwards, Ignis facing forwards. Ignis was looking down. Except he wasn't, because he couldn't do that anymore. And Prompto…

Prompto was looking at Ignis.

The world passed by outside to the soundtrack of the train wheels.

One bed creaked as Prompto rose.

The other bed creaked as Prompto sat, one leg either side of Ignis' hips.

Ignis leaned back, just a little, his lips parted in a small 'o'.

Prompto reached gentle fingers up and plucked the dark glasses from Ignis' face, folded them, and put them down on the bed.

"Prompto…"

"I miss you."

Ignis turned his face away, but gave Prompto a full view of the scar covering his left eye.

Prompto put his hands on Ignis' shoulders.

Ignis gulped: a loud, wet sound.

"We… We haven't talked about this." Ignis' voice was soft.

Prompto sagged a little. "Do you… feel different? Now? About me?"

Ignis' brow creased, almost imperceptibly.

"I could never."

"Then what is it? Do you… Do you think I feel different?"

Ignis dipped his chin.

"How… How can you still… want me? When I am… incomplete?"

A moment passed. In that moment, Prompto was speechless. After that moment, Prompto placed a finger under Ignis' chin and turned his head towards him.

He returned his hand to Ignis' shoulder.

"Okay… So… do you believe in souls?"

Ignis' brow furrowed. "Of course."

Prompto nodded, rocking his entire body to convey the action to Ignis.

"Okay, so, the soul is just what keeps you alive. Without your soul, you're not alive. So, without your soul, you're not you.

"But the soul is like… spiritual. It's inside your body, but it's not your body. It's not… physical. And this-"

Prompto laid his palm against Ignis' left cheek, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing against the scarred skin.

"-this is just your body. You're complete."

Ignis pulled away, leaving Prompto's hand hovering in mid-air and curved to the shape of Ignis' cheek.

"Nothing's changed on my end," Prompto whispered. "I still love you."

Ignis' hands balled into fists on the bed. He turned his face downwards. He was trembling.

"Iggy…"

"Stop," Ignis gasped. He kept his head down.

Prompto rested his forehead on the top of Ignis' head.

"I love you."

Ignis shook his head.

"I love you."

Ignis leaned forward, his forehead bumping into Prompto's chest.

"I love you."

Something wet dropped onto Prompto's skin, just below his elbow.

"I love you."

Ignis sniffed.

"I love you."

Ignis sobbed.

"I love you."

Ignis brought his arms up, wrapping them around Prompto and pulling him close. Prompto moved his hands to Ignis' back, and moved his chin to Ignis' shoulder.

Prompto's lips were right by Ignis' ear.

"I love you."


End file.
